


Let me

by Nic_James



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Ghosts, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/pseuds/Nic_James
Summary: The one where Jamie caught up to Dani
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this show so much and am obsessed with these two. Just a little thought I had to extend their story a little longer. Changed a few things to this narrative :) 
> 
> Enjoy

**NO POV:**

Jamie woke slowly to the sun shining on her face. She basked in the glow for a few more moments before opening her eyes. Usually Jamie would be greeted with the sight of her wife Dani with her mouth wide open still snoozing, never awake before Jamie, but today was different. “Dani.” She croaks out looking around the room. Jamie feels the cold pillow next to her and a sickly feeling settles in her stomach. Just as she’s about to leave the bed her eyes catch a yellow note on the bedside table, Jamie opens it up and finds Dani’s handwriting.

 _Jamie,_  
_I’m sorry to leave you alone in our bed_  
_but I knew you wouldn’t let me go back otherwise_  
_she’s getting to strong for me to hold off anymore and_  
_I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you._  
_No one has ever made me feel so happy and loved the way you did_  
_I love you so so so much Jamie._  
_Dani x_  
_P.S. Thanks for the company x_

Tears are streaming down Jamie’s face when she finishes reading the note and lets it drop from her hand. Through her blurry vision she finds the framed photo of the pair of them on the bedside cabinet, the day they opened their flower shop. Warmth fills her as the memories of the day flood her mind and Jamie is over come with anger about the shitting situation they’ve been thrown into. 

“No.” She says throwing the covers off and pulling her jeans on. “No fucking way.” Jamie slips on a pair of converse before leaving their flat and jumping in the car. “I’m coming baby, please hold on.” Thankfully it’s pretty early in London so she’s quick in getting out the city and heads out to the countryside…towards a place she hoped she’d never have to return. 

Jamie remembers the first week after they left Bly Manor. Dani was a complete mess, too scared to sleep in case she didn’t wake up as herself and having no idea how to function with this other being lurking in the back of her head. But her girl is strong, and she soon came to terms with the feeling of the lady being there, and slowly but surely Dani started to enjoy the joys of life again with Jamie. It feels like yesterday they moved into their own place. 

_“JAMIE.” Dani calls out._

_“Yeah babe?” She calls back setting up the last of her plants._

_“Come here please.” Jamie wipes her hands and makes her way into their bedroom. “What is this?” Dani asks as soon as she walks into the room._

_James looks over to the mattress that Dani is pointing at. “That’s a bed Poppins. You should know, we’ve spent enough times together in one.” She winks._

_Dani holds back her smirk and levels Jamie with a glare. “I know what it is but what I don’t know is why it’s in pieces.” She huffs pointing at the slats and bedframe up against the wall. “You said you’d have the bed put together and it’s nearly six.”_

_“I will.”_

_“When? You said you’d do it five hours ago and there’s still nothing.”_

_“Dan, I’ll get it done. I was just playing with my plants. Making the house all pretty for my woman.” Jamie smirks moving her hands towards Dani’s hips._

_“Jamie.” She laughs as Jamie pins her against the mattress and begins to kiss down her neck._

_“Yes Dani?” She grins against her neck._

_“I thought you said you were going to do the bed.”_

_“Why don’t I do you first.”_

_“Oh wow.” Dani laughs wrapping her arms around Jamie as her hands begin to roam. “Well I guess we could spare 10 minutes.” She sighs._

_“10 minutes.” She gasps. “I’ll show you 10 minutes.” Jamie moves Dani aside before kicking down the mattress and pushing Dani onto it. “Get ready Popping.” She grins ripping her top over her head and pouncing._

She shakes herself from the memory as the tears begin to affect her vision. Jamie can already tell she’s entered Bly without looking at the signs, it’s been almost a decade since she’s set foot in this place, but the hairs are standing up the same way they did that night. 

Jamie brings the car to a skidding stop and flies out the car. “DANI.” She screams looking around the grounds. The door to the house is closed and all the lights are on so Jamie turns and begins to run towards the lake. As Jamie nears the lake, she spots something floating in the centre of the water. “DANI.” She shouts pulling off her shirt before diving straight into the lake. The cold immediately sinks into Jamie’s bones, but she pushes through the shock and swims towards her girl. Just before Dani’s body can start to sink to the dark depths Jamie wraps her arm around her waist and tugs her back to land. “I’ve got you Dan, I’ve got you.” She pants swimming them both backwards.

Jamie manages to drag Dani’s dead weight from the lake and settles her down. “Jesus Christ Dani.” Jamie’s croaks out when she sees her pale face and blue lips. “Come on darling…wake up.” Jamie begs while she pumps Dani’s unmoving chest. Jamie lowers her head and begins to blow air back into her lungs. “Wake up Dani.” She cries pushing harder. “Don’t you dare leave me.” Jamie continues to work her chest while giving Dani all her air. 

“I SAID WAKE UP.” Jamie screams just as Dani finally takes a sudden gasps of breath. “Oh my god…there we go, come one baby.” Jamie moves Dani to her side to let her cough up all the dirty lake water. 

“Nooo.” Dani groans when she finally catches her breath. 

“You better have something better than that to say to me Poppins.”

“I had to.” Dani coughs. 

“What you had to do was talk to me.” Jamie cries when Dani meets her eye. 

“Jamie.” Dani chokes again. “You don’t understand. She wanted me to kill you. I woke up with my hand wrapped around your throat.”

Jamie scoffs and pushes her wet hair away from her face. “Then you talk to me and we make a plan. You don’t run off in the middle of the night and drown yourself.”

“I had to protect you.” She shivers.

Jamie pulls Dani towards her and tries to warm her up. “Then you know why I’m here.”

“It’s not the same. She wants you dead Jamie, I’d be able never live with myself if I’d hurt you.” 

“That still doesn’t mean you get to kill yourself Dan. I’m your wife, we talk about this together and find a way to fix it.”

Dani shifts away from Jamie to look at her fully. “There is no other way. This is it…this is what we’ve been waiting for.” 

“I’m not accepting that.”

“Jamie.” She sighs. 

“No. She doesn’t get to do this. We have to fight Dan.”

“I’ve been fighting. I’ve been her fighting for years.” She cries. “There’s nothing left. Her going after you was the last straw.” 

“We can figure something out. Maybe we can tie you to the headboard at night…wouldn’t be the first time.” She smiles slightly. 

“This isn’t a joke Jamie.” Dani cries. “I can’t hurt you.” 

“You won’t. We’ll figure something out.” 

“Like what.” She continues to cry. 

Jamie looks at her wife broken in front of her and feels anger course through her body at all the pain she’s been put through. “Give her to me.” Jamie blurts out. 

“What?” 

Jamie has no idea where that came from, but she knows it feels right. “Give her to me. I’ll take the lady.” 

“Wh…no…how would that even work?” Dani stutters.

“I don’t know.” Jamie huffs. “Miles said Peter could body jump so why can’t she. Let me take the weight Dan.” 

“I can’t let you do that Jamie.” 

Jamie reaches forwards and brings Dani’s face closer to her own. “There’s no other way Dani, we need to try…because I promise you this, if you go back into that lake then I’ll be right there with you.”

“No…I can’t do this to you.” Dani sobs.

“We have to try baby please.” Jamie begs. “I can’t lose you Dan, I can’t. Please just try for me please, please.”

As Dani watches Jamie cry and beg for her to live she realises nothing the lady could do to her could hurt more than this. “Jamie this isn’t just some little thing.” 

“I know that.”

“Do you really? She completely drained me Jamie. She made me have dreams of killing you, drowning you. She became so powerful that I almost killed you in our own bed.”

“That was towards the end. Maybe being inside me will reset her in a way, she wore you down for years until your willpower withered away, but I’m a fresh body and mind.” Jamie reasons. “What if we get another 10 years before she even surfaces with me.” Jamie reasons. “We can grow old and grey together Dani.”

“And what if it doesn’t work?” Dani sniffs. 

“Then at least we tried. At least we fought for our future.” Jamie smiles sadly. “Fight her with me Dani.” 

Dani squeezes Jamie’s hand as she looks into her pleading eyes. “Okay.” She nods.

“Okay?”

“Let’s try.” 

Jamie dives forward and presses her lips to Dani’s “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jamie cries. 

“But Jamie.” Dani says pulling back. “You know what has to happen if this doesn’t work.”

Jamie clenches her jaw and nods stiffly. “I know.” 

“Okay then.” Dani breaths shuffling closer to Jamie. “You know what you have to say?”

“Yeah.” Jamie nods gripping onto Dani’s hands. “I love you Dan.” She whispers.

“I love you too…so much.” 

They share a kiss while they both hope and pray they get more time together. “Now you promise you try Dan. We both need to be in this 100%.”

Dani takes a deep breath and nods. “I promise.” 

“Okay then.” Jamie nods.

“It’s you…it’s me…it’s us.” They say together before Dani and Jamie pass out side by side. 

"Jamie...can you hear me? Come on open those beautiful eyes for me." Jamie groans at the light shaking and fights to open her eyes up.

"Ugh...what the fuck."

"Oh thank god." 

Jamie cracks one eye open to see Dani hovering over her. "Am I dead?" 

Dani laughs and slowly helps her up into a sitting position. "No baby, you're all good...I hope. How do you feel?" She asks worriedly. 

"Like I've been hit with a baseball bat." Jamie takes a breath to gather herself and realises she can feel a tugging at the back of her head. "It worked." She gasps looking up to Dani. Dani who now has both her beautiful blue eyes back. 

"Yeah." Dani nods running her thumb underneath her Jamie's left eye, which now has the familiar brown iris. "Can you feel her?"

"A little." Jamie nods. "She's a moody cow ain't she." Dani laughs and pulls Jamie in for a kiss, her girl is still here and all herself. "Help me up will you, I want to have a check." She says nodding towards the lake once they break apart. 

They both wander over to the lake and Dani helps Jamie lean over and take a look at her reflection. "All good?" 

"All good?" Jamie nods, happy to see her own face looking back up at her.

"Thank god." They both embrace each other by the lake until their freezing cold soaked clothes begin to dampen the happy mood. "You ready to head home." 

"I'd love nothing more." 

.  
.  
.

“You finally warming up baby?” Jamie asks running her hands down Dani’s arms. 

“Mhmm.” Dani nods relaxing further into Jamie. “It’s nice to finally be back in the bath without being petrified.” She smiles running her fingers through the water. “You still feeling okay?”

“Never better.” Jamie murmurs into her hair. “You really gave me a scare today.”

“I’m so sorry.” Dani feels a stab of pain hit her right in the chest. She couldn’t even imagine what she’d do if she woke up with Jamie long gone, then only to find her face down in the lake. 

“It’s okay. I understand, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.”

Dani turns her head and peppers a couple kisses along Jamie’s strong jaw. “Maybe don’t follow in my footsteps though.” 

“Deal.” Jamie smiles linking their fingers. 

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Jamie shrugs wrapping her arms back around Dani. “Just feels like a dull headache really. Hopefully she’s all tried out from her journey and leaves us be for another decade.” 

“And the rest.” Dani scoffs before raising her hand. “I’m starting to prune.” She groans slightly as she raises herself out the bath. “Alright enough leering.” Dani laughs when she catches Jamie staring. “Come on lets go to bed.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Jamie grins hopping out the bath. 

“Down girl.” Dani scoffs throwing a towel at her. “You’ve had a long day, you need some rest.” 

“Dani no.” Jamie whines following her into the bedroom. “We should be celebrating.”

Dani takes a seat on their bed and looks up at a pouting Jamie. “You should really be taking it easy.” 

Jamie crawls onto the bed and pins Dani down. “No, we should be taking advantage of still being alive…and I can’t think of a better way of doing that.” She grins.

“You promise you’re okay?”

“As long as I’ve got you Poppins, I can handle anything.” Jamie finishes before losing herself in her wife for the rest of the night.


End file.
